


Flowers

by sweaterpawwonwoo



Series: Junhao oneshots [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Jun - Freeform, Junhui - Freeform, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, The8 - Freeform, Xu Minghao - Freeform, minghao - Freeform, wen jun hui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterpawwonwoo/pseuds/sweaterpawwonwoo
Summary: Minghao burst into the bathroom, chest hurting. He fell down beside the toilet bowl and coughed out something he didn't think he would ever get.Flowers.Hanahaki au





	Flowers

It was a bright morning in the dorm and Minghao had just woken up. He got out of bed and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning!" he heard Jun behind him.

He turned around and smiled, he felt his heart picking up speed.

"Morning" He replied

He then walked into the kitchen and grabbed some cereal and milk. He also took a bowl and a spoon. He poured his cereal and milk together into his bowl before walking into the living room.

He grabbed the remote control and started to change the channels. Once he was happy with the channel he started to eat.

Jun sat beside him and lied his head onto Minghao's shoulder. They were the only ones awake at the moment.

"Minghao,"

"Yes?"

"Can I tell you something?" Jun said making Minghao remove his eyes from the TV.

"Sure. What is it?" Minghao asked.

"Well, I like Wonwoo." Jun said.

Minghao kept quiet and nodded. He didn't know why but he felt sad inside.

He noticed that he has been getting butterflies inside his stomach cause of Jun. He also gets the feeling of jealousy and sadness when Jun's with another member. He didn't know why either.

"Are you gonna tell him?"

"No not yet.."

"You can give him small hints, he'll pick it up."

"I'll try that, thanks Minghao. I'm glad I can always count on you." Jun said making Minghao's heart flutter a bit.

Minghao smiled and nodded. He continued to eat his cereal and tried to watch the TV again but he started to zone out as time passes.

Jun then got up and left to his own room. Minghao suddenly had a stomach ache.

Minghao burst into the bathroom, chest hurting. He fell down beside the toilet bowl and coughed out something he didn't think he would ever get.

Flowers.

Minghao grabbed one of the flowers shaking a bit.

"No,"

"No no no this can't be-" Minghao mumbled to himself not believing it.

He knew about the disease. He knew that the only way to get it was unrequited love.

He was sure he wasn't in love with anyone. Until now. He stayed in the toilet for awhile before cleaning and flushing the flowers away.

He washed his face before walking out of the bathroom. Most of the members were already awake and we're eating their breakfast.

Minghao walked into his shared room with Vernon and Mingyu. Vernon was sitting on his bunk bed writing lyrics.

Minghao lied on his bed and sighed. He grabbed his laptop and decided to research about the flower he had threw up.

"Iris flowers," Minghao read the flower name.

He then remembered that Jun's favorite flower were iris flowers. He then searched up about the disease.

_Hanahaki is a disease where the victim coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love._

"Hey Minghao what are you doing?" Mingyu asked him as he sat beside Minghao. Minghao quickly shut his laptop and turned to Mingyu.

"Nothing why?"

"Don't lie to me what were you doing?" Mingyu asked raising his eyebrow.

"Nothing okay." Minghao sighed.

"Okay okay, anyway breakfast is downstairs if you want some."

"It's okay I ate already."

"Alright." Mingyu ruffled Minghao's hair to annoy him before leaving.

Minghao opened his laptop again and continue to read about the disease called Hanahaki.

_To remove this disease is to get the patient's love to be returned back or surgery._

~~~~Minghao walked out of his room and went downstairs. He sat down on the couch with the other members and watched a show that was playing on TV.

Jun was sitting very close to Wonwoo and they were laughing a lot. It hurt Minghao a bit but he decided to ignore them. Sadly his disease got to him and he now had the feeling again.

Minghao went to the bathroom hoping none of the members saw him kinda rushing to the bathroom. He locked the door and coughed up the flowers.

He decided to just stay inside the bathroom just in case it might happen again. But suddenly someone knocked the door furiously.

"Minghao you're in there right? Are you done, I really need to use it!" Soonyoung from the other side shouted.

"How about the other bathroom?" Minghao asked.

"Occupied by Jeonghan!"

"Alright I'm coming out wait." Minghao quickly cleaned up his mess and got up.

He wiped his mouth and opened the door. Soonyoung quickly ran in and pushed Minghao out with a sorry before shutting the door.

Minghao decided to just stay in his room and he hoped that everything will be back to normal.

The next past few weeks, it was getting worse. Jun would always hang out with Minghao when Wonwoo wasn't there and he would be clinging onto Minghao.

Minghao started to cough up more flowers but none of the members found until now.

Minghao was the last one inside the dance studio, the rest had left back to the dorm while he wanted to practice the dances more as their comeback was coming soon and he wanted everything to be perfect.

Suddenly Jun's head popped out of the door and smiled.

"Hey you're still gonna stay here?" Jun asked and Minghao turned to look at him.

"For a bit longer you can go first, I'll switch off the lights and everything." Minghao said panting a bit.

Jun nodded. "Don't overwork yourself alright?"

Minghao nodded and smiled. "I won't."

Jun then closed the door and Minghao rushed to the bathroom which was luckily inside the dance studio.

He coughed up more flowers but this time it had blood. Minghao cursed at himself before standing up.

"Minghao?" he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"S-soonyoung hyung? Why are you here?" Minghao said scared.

He didn't want any members to find out but Soonyoung found out. Soonyoung had a concerned face, he quickly checked on Minghao if anything else happened.

"I was looking for you and I saw bathroom lights on and you have the disease too?" Soonyoung asked softly.

'Too?' Minghao thought confused a bit before he understood.

"You have it too?" Soonyoung shook his head.

"Not anymore, I used to for Jihoon but it stopped." Soonyoung said.

"Which means-"

"Yeah Jihoon loved me back." Soonyoung said.

"I'm happy for you but please don't tell any of the members." Minghao begged and Soonyoung nodded.

"I won't I promise but it seems like it's getting worse." Soonyoung said and Minghao nodded.

Minghao cleaned up all the petals with the help of Soonyoung and they walked out of the bathroom.

"You can tell me anything alright?" Soonyoung said and Minghao nodded.

"Who is it anyway?"

"Jun hyung."

"Oh."

"Yeah but he likes Wonwoo." Minghao said with a sad smile.

Soonyoung looked at him with sympathy. Minghao decided to just call it a day and left the dance studio with Soonyoung. They went back to the dorm but Minghao stopped and turned to Soonyoung.

"I don't feel like going back yet can we go somewhere else for awhile?" Minghao asked and Soonyoung nodded.

They then walked to an ice cream shop which was near to their dorm. They ordered their ice cream and slowly ate it.

"When did this started?" Soonyoung asked and Minghao stopped eating his ice cream.

"Few weeks ago." Minghao replied and Soonyoung nodded.

They continued to eat their ice cream in silence before Soonyoung broke it again.

"You know you can remove it with a surgery right?" Soonyoung said and Minghao nodded not looking up from his ice cream.

"I know I just- not right now I guess." Minghao said unsure.

"Well if you want to just make sure you are really sure you want to do it or not." Soonyoung said with a serious tone.

After that, they both left the shop and went back to the dorm. Minghao prayed internally that nothing bad will happen inside the dorm.

His prayers didn't work. He walked into his shared room and saw Jun waiting for him. Jun looked up and smiled.

"I'm glad you're back! I wanna ask you something, I need advice." Jun said and Minghao nodded.

He placed his things down and sat on his bed with Jun.

"What kind of advice do you need?"

"I feel like Wonwoo doesn't like me.." Jun said and Minghao nodded letting him continue.

"I feel like he likes someone else so, I wanted some advice."

"On moving on?"

"No I was gonna ask on how to make him like me instead." Jun said and Minghao let out an "oh"

The flowers were again building up in his chest, Minghao excused himself for awhile to the bathroom and locked the door before doing the same thing over and over again.

He decided to call Soonyoung. Luckily he came quick, Minghao heard a knock on the door.

"It's me Soonyoung." Minghao heard from outside.

He got up and slowly opened the door for Soonyoung and quickly closed it once he came in.

Soonyoung hugged Minghao.

"I don't know how long I can keep this up." Minghao said shakily.

"It's okay Minghao you're very strong right now, don't give up." Soonyoung said stroking Minghao's head.

After cleaning everything up, they went out and Minghao went back to his room. Jun was still waiting for Minghao. He turned and saw Minghao.

"Are you okay? You suddenly took so long in the bathroom." Jun said.

"Sorry I had a stomach ache." Minghao said and Jun nodded.

"Maybe you should just show him your charms and just be yourself." Minghao said and Jun nodded.

"Maybe you're right Minghao thank you!" Jun said hugging Minghao tightly before walking out of his room.

Minghao just waved goodbye with a tint of blush on his face before his chest started to hurt again. Minghao decided to get some sleep without eating dinner.

This went on for days, weeks and now months but Minghao refused to take the surgery. Even though he was coughing up flowers and blood, he still loved the feeling of loving Jun.

It was stupid, he admits that but he didn't want to lose his feelings for the older yet.

They were all practicing every song and every dance. Minghao felt dizzy but said no word. Soonyoung noticed Minghao turning paler.

"Hey let's rest for awhile." Soonyoung said and everyone nodded.

Minghao sat on the ground, drinking water. Soonyoung then sat next to him.

"Hey you alright?" Soonyoung whispered into his ear.

Minghao looked at Soonyoung with a blank face and nodded.

"I'm fine-" Minghao tried to stand up but he blacked out.

All he heard was the members shouting his name.

He woke up with his head hurting, he looked around to see all the members crowding around his hospital bed.

"What happened?" Minghao asked.

"You overworked yourself too hard and you haven't been eating have you?" Seungcheol said and Minghao nodded.

After some time everyone had to leave to let Minghao rest, they all said their "get well soon" to him and the last one to leave was Jun.

"Are you really okay now?" Jun asked worriedly.

Minghao nodded. "I'm pretty sure I'm okay now, I just have to recover then I can go back." Minghao said.

Jun looked at Minghao still worried. He placed his hand on Minghao's.

"Take care of yourself okay? None of us want you to be sick. I don't want you to be sick." Jun said.

"I can't take it anymore," Minghao said sighing running his fingers through his hair.

"What do you mean-"

"Jun I can't it anymore, I love you and it's making me crazy. You always tell me about Wonwoo and how you always need my advices for him. It hurts me okay?!" Minghao said.

He finally did it after months of suffering. Jun looked at him shocked.

"I'm so sorry Minghao-"

"It's fine just please leave me alone. I know you don't like me I mean you like Wonwoo." Minghao let out a sad laugh.

Jun looked at him, feeling sorry. He wanted to say something but decided to listen to what Minghao asked him to do. He said a soft "goodbye, see you tomorrow." before walking out of the room.

Minghao brought his knees to his chest and placed his head in between before sighing.

The doctor came in and checked up on Minghao again before speaking,

"Minghao it seems like you have the hanahaki disease." he said and Minghao nodded.

"It's getting worse isn't it?" the doctor asked and Minghao nodded again.

"Would you like to get the surgery?"

"No not yet, I'm still thinking about it." Minghao said looking down.

The doctor nodded and walked out after finish checking everything. Minghao picked up his phone and called Soonyoung.

He let out a shaky breath

"I might do the surgery, hyung."

Few days later, Minghao was released from the hospital and he was able to go back to the dorm. Jun and Minghao haven't talked since the day where Minghao confessed.

It wasn't Jun avoiding Minghao. Minghao was avoiding Jun and whenever he tried to go closer to Minghao, he would go further away or just to another member.

Jun was obviously frustrated with Minghao and he couldn't take it anymore. All the members were going out of the studio and as Minghao was about to walk out, Jun grabbed his arm and pushed him against the wall.

"Jun what the hell?!" Minghao glared at him.

"Don't what the hell me, you have been avoiding and ignoring me since you came back!" Jun said glaring back at Minghao.

Minghao kept quiet making Jun more frustrated.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Jun asked even though he knew why.

"Let me go Jun."

"Answer me!" Jun said not letting Minghao go.

Minghao kept quiet and Jun couldn't take it anymore. He crashed his lips onto Minghao's. Minghao tried to move away but soon gave up and kissed back.

Jun pulled away taking in breaths before kissing Minghao again.

"J-jun stop." Minghao quietly said trying to push Jun away.

"No I don't want to."

"You like Wonwoo, Jun!"

"I don't anymore!"

"What?" Minghao looked at Jun confused.

"I don't like Wonwoo. I like you."

"No you don't you're just lying to yourself. You're telling that to yourself cause I told you I love you!" Minghao said, tears in his eyes.

"No I'm not lying to myself, when you kept avoiding me I missed you so badly and after some time I realised I like you." Jun said wiping his eyes away.

Jun hugged Minghao tightly. Minghao slowly wrapped his arms around Jun and pressed his head against his chest.

"Also I know you have that disease." Jun said.

"How-"

"It was after I realised I like you, I was walking to the dance studio just now and heard Soonyoung talking about it with Jihoon I think."

"And he said he wouldn't tell anyone." Minghao rolled his eyes.

Jun chuckled and kissed Minghao's nose making him blush.

"You're so cute."

"Than-" Minghao felt the need to cough up the flowers.

He quickly ran to the bathroom and coughed it out but he saw stems coming out of his mouth. He spat it out, taking a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Jun asked worriedly.

Minghao nodded. "Yeah just that these stems are coming out."

"I'll call Soonyoung, he probably knows." Jun said running out of the studio, calling Soonyoung.

Later Jun came back with Soonyoung and Jihoon tagging along them.

"ARE YOU OKAY?" Soonyoung asked.

Minghao nodded, he was cleaning up the mess he made from the stems with a little bit of flowers.

"I'm just suddenly coughing out stems."

"Jun likes you back?!" Soonyoung asked.

"What? Uh yeah-"

"It means the disease stopped! If they love you back the disease will stop." Jihoon said behind Soonyoung.

"So that means, I don't need to go for the surgery?"

"No! I'll go cancel it for you, oh my god that was close." Soonyoung said sighing in relief.

"You were gonna do the surgery?" Jun asked Minghao.

He nodded. "Yeah it was supposed to be tomorrow."

"Thank god I was in time." Jun said hugging Minghao.

"We'll leave you two together now." Soonyoung said quickly walking away with Jihoon.

Jun was still hugging Minghao. Jun removed his arms around Minghao and planted a small kiss on his forehead.

"I'm sorry for not knowing my feelings until now." Jun said.

Minghao smiled and stroked his hair. "It's okay"

"I promise to take care of you." Jun said and Minghao laughed a bit.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"I love you Minghao."

"I love you too. Now can we go get some ice cream?"

"Anything for you."

"Cheesy idiot."

"Only for you." Jun chuckled before pressing his lips onto Minghao's.

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on here so I hope this is okay hahah, sorry if its very bad. i'll try my best to write better! also this is my first time writing hanahaki so yeah haha


End file.
